xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Emma Summers
Emma Summers (b. April 15, 1990) is a mutant, a witch and a Phoenix Force host. She is the daughter of Cyclops and Jean Grey. She is a member of the X-Men Kids. She is a jounin-level shinobi of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan and a member of Team Saku. She is also a Gryffindor wizard and a Digi-Tamer, whose partner is Biyomon. Emma is a member of the Summers family and the Grey family. 'History' : "Be strong, love and believe in yourself." :: −'Emma' Early Years Emma Summers is the fifth child of the X-Men leaders Scott Summers and Jean Grey. 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Emma is an Omega-level mutant, and is one of the most powerful mutants who ever lived. She has great control over her incredibly powerful telepathic and telekinetic abilities. Her telekinetic energy signature is dark purple, and whenever she uses her psionic powers a dark purple Phoenix emblem appears over her left eye. Telekinesis: Emma's telekinetic abilities enable her to levitate herself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however she wishes, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, and generate concussive force or protective shields. *''Flight:'' By telekinetically levitating herself, she is able to fly at high speeds. *''Force Fields:'' Emma is able to create protective force shields that can protect from powerful attacks. Emma has also displayed such control over the fields as to shape them precisely, even to conform very closely to her body's form. There does not appear to be any correlation between field strength and the thickness of the telekinetic fields. Telepathy: She can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. Her notable powers include: *''Telepathic Defence:'' She can manifest her telepathy in a number of defensive ways. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' She can mask her presence and the use of her abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. She can extend these defences to others around her as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psychics may notice and 'see' through this ability. *''Cloak Mind:'' Ability to rearrange the “mental engrams” of mutants so their distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devises or by other telepaths. *''Psionic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of others minds. Umbrakinesis: Emma has many potent powers, the most commonly employed being Darkforce Energy, which manifests as several different forms, and serves as her primary means of attack and defense. *''Levitation:'' Emma can levitate off the ground and fly, without visible projection of her dark energy as is shown when she utilizes telekinesis. Her power is also sufficient to enable her to counter the gravitational pull of other planets. *''Astral Projection:'' Emma can project her soul from her corporeal form at will, usually in an energy form of her physical shape or as a black phoenix (which she is named after). In her soul-self, Dark Phoenix is capable of traversing through dimensional boundaries, transporting herself and others over vast distances, phase through almost all kinds of physical barriers, ranging from solid obstacles to walls of fire, disperse visions of the future, dispel physical manifestations of suppressed fears, overwhelm projectors of vast psionic energies, mentally attack and stun another, enter and see into the mind of another, including observing their emotions and memories and communicate to the person, take control temporarily over a willing person’s body and experience whatever the person is experiencing, escape from perilous situations by flying away, physically grasp others in midair or assail others, reach back in time through a swirling lightning-filled vortex-portal back five millennia to return another back to the time and place he originated from, project the soul-self as a physical solid barrier capable of deflecting rain (a form of energy-umbrella), while simultaneously retain her own soul within her body. The soul-self has been known to gain red and black when Dark Phoenix releases a particularly great surge of power through it or when she is unleashing emotions of intense rage or fear, as well as appear in a shape identical to that of Dark Phoenix’s physical form, albeit composed of pure dark energy. A smaller version of the soul-self in green can be conjured by Dark Phoenix without projecting her own spirit after an intense positive emotional upsurge and being tutored in centuries of potent mystical lore. Dark Phoenix’s powers can take on the form of white energy, as shown in four separate occasions, from the breaking of her inner mind from insanity without friendship, Emma's soul-self takes on a pure-white form. Furthermore, Emma is capable of extending the soul-self’s individual body parts through her own corporeal body. Dark Phoenix at times uses her mantra to project the soul-self, yet many times has been shown to be capable of projecting it through mere will alone. *''Teleportation:'' Emma can teleport herself and others long distances by traveling through dark energy using portals. *''Intangibility:'' It is shown that Emma could go through objects. *''Dark Energy Constructs:'' Emma can make a variety of energy constructs from her dark energy, ranging from walls to flying platforms to claws to projectiles to shields (usually dome-shaped), with these constructs temporary and subject to her will. It is also shown that she can make these fields into platforms and move them. Emma is able to raise shields with an extremely high degree of invulnerability to damage from nearly any kind of assault, be it physical or energy-based (magical or not) in nature, though the durability of these shields have been shown to vary due to a variety of unclear factors. 'Phoenix Force Avatar' As the avatar of the powerful Phoenix Force, Emma may greatly increase her powers by tapping into the life energies of those yet unborn. The Phoenix Force also allows its avatars to manifest additional powers. Phoenix Force Avatar: A cosmic entity which embodies chaos, especially the act of creation (and necessarily destruction - that creation may begin again), and derives its power from those yet unborn. Dark Phoenix's body is permanently tied to the Phoenix Force as a nexus. Phoenix Force thinks that Phoenix is its "host, body, and self." The Phoenix Force gives her vast psionic ability to manipulate time, space, matter, and energy for virtually any purpose. Phoenix can also revive, absorb, re-channel and preserve any kind of life-form, since the Phoenix is the sum of all life-force. The Phoenix Force can significantly boost her mental abilities allowing her to rearrange matter at a molecular level, to fly unaided through space, create intense heat and thermal energy by stimulating molecular activity to create fire, flames, and concussive blasts. She can create fire under any condition, including while submerged, and she can manipulate thermal energy in her vicinity. She can also manipulate the voluntary and involuntary responses in the human body. *''Cosmic Pyrokinesis:'' After merging completely with the Phoenix Force, Phoenix is now able to create cosmic fire and flames at will, an ability known as Cosmic Pyrokinesis. Cosmic Pyrokinesis is the ability to create, control, and manipulate cosmic flames, flames which are not dependent on oxygen. The source of Phoenix's cosmic flames derives from her ability to manipulate matter at the atomic level, which allows her to generate intense heat, combustion and concussive blasts by stimulating heat molecules, or simply from her access to cosmic energy, or by combining both powers at once to create more powerful cosmic fire. Because her flames are not dependent on oxygen, she can create cosmic flames under seemingly impossible conditions like underwater or even in the vacuum of space. *''Telekinetic Sensitivity:'' This lets her feel the texture of objects she has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which she has a telekinetic "hold" upon are similarly composed. *''Immortality:'' As an Avatar of the Phoenix, Emma does not age and can be resurrected by the Phoenix Force. *''Resurrection:'' Any time Emma dies, the Phoenix Force will ultimately resurrect her. If she dies, the Phoenix Force will automatically create a telekinetic cocoon, known as a "Phoenix Egg". If she's in the Phoenix Egg, the "Egg" is very hot to the touch. She also can resurrect others from death, not just herself, although this has never been shown. *''Interstellar Travel:'' A Phoenix Force avatar can fly unaided through the vacuum of space, and can travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light. *''Temporal Manipulation:'' An Avatar acting as the Phoenix Force can manipulate the past across large temporal distances and with a profound knowledge of the causal effect his or her actions will have. Powers as a Witch Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. Active Powers: *''Healing:'' The ability to reconstitute any open or internal wounds or illness with a warm touch. *''Teleportation:'' The ability to teleport from place to place in a form of bright white lights, similar to the summoning of witches. Initially, she was only to teleport in the same place and triggered by fear, but learns to transport to other places and take passengers with her. Abilities as a Ninja 'Taijutsu' Taijutsu: Having trained with the Hyūga clan, Emma specializes in close-range, taijutsu combat. In battle, Emma has shown tremendous agility and dexterity, capable of simultaneously dodging and striking an opponent with no wasted movement. Her attacks are fast, graceful and fluid, striking in rapid succession to leave very little time for her opponent to find an opening to counter, but also deliberate. Emma's fighting style is the signature style of the clan, the Gentle Fist or Jūken, which takes advantage of the Byakugan's insight into people's Chakra Pathway System. Jūken allows for severe internal trauma with minimal external force as it relies on surgical injection of chakra into an opponent's chakra network nodes, or tenketsu. As the Byakugan can see the 361 tenketsu of the Chakra Pathway System, Emma can use Jūken to not only damage opponents, but control their chakra flow as well. Using the Gentle Fist, Emma can affect internal organs, and is capable of killing an opponent with a single strike should she aim to harm the heart. This fighting style is further enhanced thanks to her training with Tsunade, where she also learned about the human body. Emma was able to incapacitate a person with a mere tap to the forehead. Training in the Gentle Fist style implies superior chakra regulatory control and mastery of the human chakra network. As a result, Emma can eject chakra from any tenketsu in her body as a means to slow or impede incoming projectiles. She can also release herself from chakra-based substances using this technique. Continuously maintaining this expulsion of chakra allows Emma to create a sensory barrier around herself to detect anything that enters her immediate area. Gentle Fist Techniques: Being only a trainee of the Hyūga clan, Emma was at first forbidden to learn the clan's secret techniques, but managed to deduce their workings simply through observation, similar to Neji. She had learned many of these techniques, such as Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin and Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms. Since mastering these techniques, Emma has begun to refine and strengthen them for more specialized needs. A year or two later, Emma was taught some more techniques from Hiashi Hyuga who had accepted her into the clan. In Part II, she learned the Eight Trigrams Empty Palm, a more focused version of the Kaiten, with which she can expel chakra from her palm to attack opponents out of her physical reach. 'Ninjutsu' Nature Tranformation: Emma is proficient in three nature transformations, earth, wind and Yang. She has shown mastery of her natural affinity towards wind chakra, being able to use several high-level wind-based jutsu without hand seals. Emma is also very experienced with earth-based jutsu. She is able to use some of the simpler earth jutsu with ease (sometimes without hand seals). Chakra Control: Soon after the start of her first training session, Emma discovered that she had an excellent control over her chakra, and as such she had an innate ability to use jutsu to their maximum efficiency without wasting any chakra. While this particular ability was put to great use in Part I due to her training with the Hyuga clan, her chakra control became an even more focal point of Emma's fighting style in Part II, as it helped her to concentrate chakra to her palms, but sometimes fists to reduce things to rubble by a simple thrust. Medical-nin: Emma's natural control of her chakra had been taken to new heights over the time skip, an ability utilized to its fullest by the training she had done with Tsunade. With her excellent chakra control, Emma had turned into an excellent combat medical-nin, and had shown herself to be able to heal fatal injuries with relatively little effort, even when more experienced medics would deem it a lost cause. In her training to become a medic-nin, Emma had also acquired the ability to pick up on an enemy's movements in a short period of time, as a good field medic needs to be able to do to survive a battle and avoid injury if he or she is to fulfill his or her purpose and heal other members of his or her team. This ability allowed her to predict what attack an opponent would use seconds before an attack and then dodge it quickly and easily. 'Dōjutsu' Byakugan: After unintentionally absorbing the power of the Byakugan, Emma herself began to be able to use it. The Byakugan is an occular Kekkei Genkai which grants her x-ray vision, nearly 360-degree vision, and the ability to see chakra networks. The Byakugan has a small blind spot at the upper thoracic vertebrae, a weakness of which Emma is actually aware of and takes extra precaution in concealing it from opponents. She is also noted to have a particularly strong Byakugan relative to other members of the Hyūga clan, noting that she wasn't born in the clan. Powers as a Wizard Emma proved to be a witch of exceptional skill, power and talent. Even before she began her education at Hogwarts, she practised some simple spells, which all worked. Professor Remus Lupin, who taught Defence Against the Dark Arts in her third year at Hogwarts, claimed that Emma was one of the cleverest witches of her age he had ever met; a notable remark, considering that Remus once shared classes with the outstandingly talented Lily Evans in his days as a Hogwarts student. Emma was considered a "genius" and was one of the most talented witches in her year at Hogwarts. Magical Aptitude: At Hogwarts, Emma was usually among the first to master any spell, and was capable of using spells beyond her educational level. She earned ten O.W.L.s: nine "Outstandings," and one "Exceeds Expectations," in Defence Against the Dark Arts. Harry Potter was the strongest student in that subject, but even Harry acknowledged that Emma was "the best in our year," and repeatedly admired her spell work. She mentioned in her fifth year that the Sorting Hat considered placing her in Ravenclaw, but in the end decided on sorting her into Gryffindor. Non-Verbal Magic: Emma became highly skilled at non-verbal magic in her sixth year, being the first to succeed at it in her Defence Against the Dark Arts class and quickly becoming so good at non-verbal incantations that she did not need to say the words aloud for a wide variety of spells. Duelling: Emma demonstrated her fighting ability on numerous occasions, showing remarkable duelling skill for her age. Although she was incapacitated relatively early in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, Emma removed two Death Eaters from the fight in that short time. By the time she accompanied her siblings, Ron and Harry on the search for the Horcruxes, her spell-work was swifter than opponents such as Mundungus Fletcher and at least two Death Eaters. She defeated Antonin Dolohov and Gregory Goyle, defended Harry from Nagini, repelled Yaxley when he forcibly Disapparated with her, and blasted Fenrir Greyback away from an injured Lavender Brown. She also saved Harry twice in the Horcrux hunt, in which she Blasted Nagini away from him and Ron one time when the Quintet went to Xenophilius Lovegood. She defeated many Death eaters during the Battle of Hogwarts and also held her own against Bellatrix Lestrange, despite being handicapped by using Bellatrix's own wand against her. It should also be noted that she fought Bellatrix alongside Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood. She even proved to be a challenge for Bellatrix and put on the defence for a brief time during the duel, but eventually gained the upper towards the end of the duel. Emma also has very fast reflexes when it comes to wand work; for instance, she drew her wand and placed a Shield Charm between Harry and Ron when they were quarrelling before either of them could even draw their wands in 2007, and when the quintet was spotted by Death Eaters during the Battle of Hogwarts, she was the first to react, sending them to safety. Emma was also able to magically manipulate objects around herself to incapacitate or evade others. Her duelling style is creative and unpredictable, mixing non-combat spells along with more conventional combative spells to overcome her opponents. Defence Against the Dark Arts: Emma was very skilled in this subject as she was able to earn an "Exceeds Expectations" in her O.W.L. In their first year she mastered Body-Bind Curse. In their third year when she took Professor Lupin's exam, Harry saw that she did everything perfectly except for the part of fighting the Boggart. Emma mastered all spells while being taught by Harry in their fifth year at Dumbledore's army. She mastered the Stunning spell, Impediment jinx and more jinxes and hexes. She was the only one aside from Neville to master the shield charm and was also capable of using powerful spells such as the Blasting Curse. If Emma had become an Auror she would have excelled but instead dedicated herself to rebuilding the wizard laws. Charms: Until she began studying Arithmancy in her third year, Emma's favourite subject was Charms, and indeed some of her most impressive magical feats were charms. She not only achieved an "Outstanding" O.W.L. but also received a hundred and twelve percent in her first year Charms exam. Her array of protective charms defended the quintet for almost a year while they were searching for Voldemort's Horcruxes, while several far more experienced wizards were captured within months. She also enchanted her small handbag with an Undetectable Extension Charm to allow her to carry more items in the bag than physically allowed, which allowed the quintet to survive the months spent out in the open. Emma managed to cast the Memory Charm successfully multiple times after having only read the theory behind it, despite even very powerful wizards such as Barty Crouch Sr. having difficulty with it when they have not been trained. Emma's Memory Charms on Antonin Dolohov and Thorfinn Rowle held even when they were subjected to the Cruciatus Curse. Emma has a wide knowledge and talent for the powerful shield charms she casted outside their tent each day while hunting for horcruxes. Emma was noted to have a speciality in creating portable, waterproof fires. In her first year, Hermione used these fires, kept in a jar, to keep the quintet warm during winter, and also used it to distract Severus Snape, whom she thought was jinxing Harry Potter's broom during his first Quidditch match. These flames were used again in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom to light the cauldron above one of the toilets while Polyjuice Potion was brewed in her second year so that Harry Potter and Ron Weasley could interrogate Draco Malfoy about the Heir of Slytherin. Emma even learned how to cast a corporeal Patronus Charm in her fifth year, and was the first to master the advanced spell in Dumbledore's Army under Harry's tutelage. It took the form of an otter. Harry once commented that the Patronus Charm was the only spell Emma ever had trouble with, perhaps indicating that although she was skilled with the charm, it did not come as easily to her as most other spells as she perhaps lacked the self-confidence. Emma also mentioned in 2007 that she had been practising how to use her Patronus for messaging, but it is unknown if she ever actually carried this out. Potioneer: Emma was able to brew Polyjuice Potion, an advanced and difficult potion, by the time she was in second year for the quintet to find the truth about the Chamber of Secrets from Draco Malfoy by disguising themselves as his friends. She achieved an "Outstanding" on her Potions O.W.L. and was able to identify potions and their effects quickly after having only read about them. The only time she was ever out-smarted in potions was in her sixth year by Harry Potter because of using Half-Blood Prince's old copy of the Advanced Potion-Making textbook that was full of hints and scribbles which helped Harry excel. Transfiguration: Emma seemed to be particularly talented at Transfiguration. She was the first in her class to succeed at transfiguring a match into a needle in her first lesson, and long before any of the other students and earned an "Outstanding" in her O.W.L. in the subject. Dark Charms: Emma was not known for her ability to cast Dark magic and the extent of her ability within this magical discipline is truly unknown (however, one would assume given her borderline genius status that she was no slouch). Still, she must have had some ability as she was ability to come up with a very sophisticated jinx that would deform the face of one would betrayed the D.A.. She was also able to successfully cast a Stinging Hex at a moment's notice. Apparition: Emma was the first in her class to Apparate successfully, and passed her test on the first attempt. According to Ron, her performance was "perfect" and the instructor praised her talent greatly. While on the hunt for the Horcruxes with the others, Emma frequently Apparated and Disapparated the five of them, twice when they were falling through the air. Study of Ancient Runes: Emma is gifted in translating ancient runes into English. She earned an Outstandings O. W. L. in the subject. This is what later helped lead the quintet to the Deathly Hallows. She later translated the original copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard into English. Herbology: Emma earned an Outstanding O.W.L. in this subject, thus showing she has great talent in this field as well. She is particularly skilled in spells related to magical plants. In her first year, she saved her friends from some Devil's Snare in the Underground Chambers by conjuring bluebell flames. Arithmancy: This is Emma's favourite subject and, considering she is one of the few people to take this subject, she must have great skill in this field, too. Powers as a Shinigami Expert Swordswoman: Emma is highly skilled in using her Zanpakutō while sealed or in its Shikai. Shunpo Expert: Emma is very proficient in the skill of Shunpo, and can maintain high speed movements for extended periods of time. Kidō Master: Emma has displayed great knowledge of Kidō and its various forms. She is proficient enough to use high-level spells to great effect even without incantation, and can use multiple spells in rapid succession. Emma is proficient in healing techniques. Hakuda Master: Emma can take on average armed opponents and those many times her size easily. While fighting offensively, she has shown tremendous agility and dexterity, combining both sword and barehanded skills to simultaneously strike with her sword and kick opponents with great force. Immense Spiritual Power: Emma possesses an enormous amount of spiritual pressure. Being a Visored, she possesses a dual-type spiritual energy, part Shinigami and part Hollow. Her Reiatsu is red. Hollow Mask: Emma's Hollow mask strongly resembles Garudamon's face, with red markings, and the symbol of Love covering the forehead. When donning her Hollow mask, Emma's sclera turn completely black, and her irises become grey. *''Power Augmentation:'' While wearing the mask, Emma's Hollow powers supplement her Shinigami powers, giving her a vast increase in both strength and speed. **''Cero:'' Emma gathers energy that is fired from the open mouth of her Hollow Mask. **''Enhanced Strength:'' While wearing her Hollow mask, Emma has shown that she gains greater strength. **''Enhanced Speed:'' While wearing her Hollow mask, Emma is able to move much faster. **''Enhanced Endurance:'' With her Hollow mask, Emma becomes much more resilient to pain. 'Abilities' Genius-Level Intellect: Emma is one of the most intelligent beings on the planet. It is also one of her biggest assets in battle. Emma possesses a mastery of human biology, chemistry and electronics. A visionary theoretician, she has made breakthroughs in such varied fields as space travel, time travel, extra-dimensional travel, biochemistry, synthetic polymers, communications, mutations, transportation, holography, energy generation, spectral analysis and more. She is one of the few people on Earth to be a connoisseur on other dimensions. Not only has Emma proven herself to be a genius in virtually every science native to Earth, she has shown himself to be more knowledgeable than even some of the most highly advanced alien civilizations in the known universe as well. Her intelligence rivals that of Reed Richards and Tony Stark. Psychic Link: Emma has maintained a psychic link to Warren for a number of years. Thanks to this, they both have been able to always sense each others' presence and whereabouts, and (unknowingly) communicate with each other telepathically. Expert Pilot: Emma is a gifted pilot of fixed-wing aircraft, a skill she appears to have inherited from her father and grandfather. It has also been implied that her trigonometric sense improves her abilities in the air. Master Strategist and Tactician: Emma has spent most of her life as a ninja, a team leader of her team (Team Saku) and being the daughter of Cyclops and the granddaughter of Corsair she has developed exceptional leadership skills. At times, even her older brother, Nate, who is the brilliant leader of the X-Men Kids, has asked Emma for advice. Master Martial Artist: Emma has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability, and, several other X-Men, is considered one of the greatest combatants on Earth and even in other worlds. Emma holds black belts in judo and aikido. She has in the past held her own against such dangerous enemies as Wolverine. Due to her extensive training as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and a member of the X-Men Kids, Emma is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Emma is fluent in many languages including English, French, Japanese, Russian, Chinese, Spanish, Italian and German; she has extensive knowledge of Latin, Swedish, Arabic, Thai, Vietnamese, and Portuguese. Weapons Master: She is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are zanpakutō, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and shuriken. This all thanks to her ninja training, this also makes her able to use anything as a weapon. Master Astral Combatant: Emma is trained and excels in astral combat. Strength level Class 50-75: Emma is probably one of the naturally physically strongest humans ever to walk the earth. She possesses vast superhuman strength enabling her to lift (press) 60 tons easily. She engages in highly intensive exercise. Weaknesses 'Appearance' Emma has bushy blondish hair, and greenish brown eyes. As a youngster, she had rather large front teeth, prompting insults from students such as Pansy Parkinson, who once compared her to a chipmunk. Emma had Nurse Poppy Pomfrey magically shrink them in 2004 after she was accidentally struck with a Densaugeo spell, making it unnecessary for her to receive the braces her parents had originally intended for her. When angered, her voice would become slightly shrill. Emma never gave much attention to her appearance, except when she used great care in fixing her hair for the Yule Ball using Sleekeazy's Hair Potion, which she later remarked was too much work to use every day. Many of her fellow students were stunned by how pretty Hermione looked that evening. She recieved many positive comments from her classmates on how beautiful she looked that evening, and from then onwards. 'Personality' Emma is noted for being extremely intelligent and hard-working, coming out on top in most of her classes and continuously helping others with their school work. She was given a Time-Turner in her third year at Hogwarts to facilitate her taking many more courses than most students. She was so adept at school work at that she often had time to do hobby work on the side, such as preparing a defence for Buckbeak to save him from execution, and creating S.P.E.W., an organisation promoting the freedom of house-elves. Such acts demonstrate Emma's social conscience, tenacity, and compassion. Unlike most wizards who depended solely on their magical ability, Emma readily relied on logic. Although this often helped her cleverly deduce information that many others missed, such as Remus Lupin's lycanthropy, Emma's emphasis on logic also made her sceptical about accepting anything without proof, as opposed to Harry who would come to intuitive conclusions. For example, she was not open-minded about the existence of the Deathly Hallows, refusing to believe in them until there was solid evidence. Emma often acted as the voice of reason among her more impulsive friends, to varying levels of success, and was reluctant to break rules unless it was necessary in pursuit of something more important, such as when she suggested brewing Polyjuice Potion in order to investigate the Chamber of Secrets in 2002, which was breaking "about fifty school rules" by her own admission. Emma is not afraid to stand up to her friends when she thought it was in their best interests, or when she felt they were wrong; she risked angering Harry by getting his Firebolt confiscated because she feared it might be jinxed, and argued with both him and Ginny over his use of the Dark Sectumsempra spell. Emma is very determined and focused, in that she "always kept her attention focused on the job that must be done." Emma's strong will was also demonstrated by her refusal to break under torture, when Bellatrix Lestrange inflicted the Cruciatus Curse on her repeatedly in 2008. Because of her intelligence and her opinionated nature, Emma had the reputation for being a bossy know-it-all. However, her sometimes abrasive confidence masked her insecurities and great fear of failure, as personified by her Boggart. Emma felt the need to prove herself, perhaps partly because of how many people in wizarding society looked down on Muggle-borns. She did not let anyone bully her about this, however, and stood up to bigots like Draco Malfoy, who taunt her with the derogatory epithet "Mudblood," gradually accepting and proudly wearing that title. In her fifth year, she also became one of the few people to call Voldemort by name. Emma demonstrated her bravery many times during her early wizarding adventures, though she initially showed a tendency toward mild panic in the face of sudden danger, which she eventually overcame. She is extremely loyal to her friends, fiercely defending them if they were insulted, and willing to risk her life to help them. She also gives them advice rather often. Emma was quite blunt with her opinions, sometimes to the point of not being very tactful; for example, her attempt to comfort Lavender Brown about the death of her rabbit did not go over well, and her honesty when dealing with centaurs in 2006 nearly landed her and her friends in serious trouble. Despite this, Emma was generally sensitive to others' emotions, and would lie when she had to, though she was not a skilled liar, as demonstrated by her ability to trick Dolores Umbridge in 2006 by coming up with a convincing story, but inability to fake crying in order to be more persuasive. Emma also tended to be rather argumentative, a trait most evident in her interactions with Ron. Although she was generally not as short-tempered as her friends, she displayed a formidable one on several occasions, such as slapping Draco Malfoy in defence of Hagrid, blackmailing Rita Skeeter as revenge for her libel of Emma and her friends in the press, and conjuring a flock of canaries to attack Ron in their sixth year. Emma seems to have a great deal of compassion, evidenced by her somewhat whimsical purchase of Crookshanks simply because "No one wanted him." 'Equipment' Digivice: Emma carries a Digivice. The Digivice allows her Biyomon to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: Emma carries her Digi-Tag along with the Crest of Love around her neck. This allows her Biyomon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Weapons Shuriken/Kunai: Wand: Emma purchased a 10¾" vine wood wand with a dragon heartstring core in 2001. She used it until the spring of 2008, when she, her siblings, Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley were captured by Snatchers, who confiscated their wands. She was able to take it back after the Battle of Hogwarts. Zanpakutō: 'Transportation' Category:X-Men Kids Members Category:British Category:Americans Category:French Category:Married Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Witches Category:Wizards Category:Guardians of the Veil Category:Assassin Order members Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Super-Genius Intelligence Category:Superhuman (Class 50-75) Strength Category:Normal Speed Category:Warp Speed Category:Teleporters Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Healers Category:Multiple forms of Energy Projection Category:Fighting Ability - Master of all forms of combat Category:Summers family Category:Grey family Category:Uchiha clan Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Umbrakinetics Category:Wind release users Category:Earth Release users Category:Brown Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Brown Hair Category:Female Characters Category:Characters born in 1990 Category:Aries (sign) Category:Phoenix Force avatars Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Gryffindors Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Team Saku Members Category:Immortal Characters Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Crest of Love Bearers Category:Love Generation Members Category:Shinigamis Category:Expert Swordsmen Category:Shunpo Experts Category:Kido Masters Category:Hakuda Masters Category:Twins Category:20th Division Members Category:Yang Release users